I'll Always Take You Further
by ExceptionallyOrdinary
Summary: James and Lily... Lily has anger... James has explanations... all of which clash beautifully... read to know, read to review, read for your pure enjoyment... I'm happy with whatever you do...


"He's a cruel, vile, arrogant toe-rag! What did I ever see in that greasy hair boy?" the red-head spat out through her teeth, while she clenched her fists, making her knuckles pale white.

"Wait, hold on, wait up!" a messy black haired, wild eyed young man ran after the red-head.

"What do you want?" she violently muttered, holding her wand close to his chin as he caught up with her in front of the Fat Lady portrait.

"Are you okay... Lily?" James asked, sweetly.

Lily's mouth hung slightly open, never had James Potter called her Lily, he had always called her Snivellette.

Lily turned, ignoring the fact that James Potter was trying to _help_ her, and spoke only to the Fat Lady, "Draconium Mimblus". The Fat Lady nodded curtly and swung foreward to let the couple into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Lily, wait, can I talk to you?" James slouched, his gangly arms wiggling in the firelight.

"Why, do you, James Potter, want to talk to the Famous Snivellette?" Lily roared. The common room, which had been a low waterfall of voices, now stopped flowing all together, looking up to see the normally quiet, contempt, Lily Evans, standing in the middle with her fists paling every second she was still.

With all eyes on her, she ran up the Girls' Dormitory steps and disappeared.

"What do you want?" James angrily mumbled loudly.

All who were still looking, looked back down at their parchment, witch weeklys, quidditch informant, and other material they were enjoying before the out burst.

"Lily? Lily? Hey, Lily!" Mary McKinnon whispered.

"What?" Lily shot rudely.

"Snape is threatening to sleep outside the Fat Lady if you don't talk to him" Mary replied, not hurt by Lily's tone.

Lily got up, wrapping her dressing gown around her tightly as she walked down the stairs.

"What do you want?" Lily whispered, no pity etched in her face.

"Look Lils, I'm sorry-" Snape whispered.

"Don't."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not bloody interested."

"Look I-I-"

"Save your horrible breath" Lily hissed loudly, her finger pointing at Severus's long hooked nose, an arm crossed across her chest, "And as for me coming down here, I only did it because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep in front of the fat lady."

"I was. I would have done it. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just -" Severus pleaded, running his long, thin fingers through his hair as he raked it back out of his black eyes.

"It what? It slipped out? accidently rolled off your tongue?" Lily sarcasticly spoke, her voice rising, "You know, it's too late. I've made excuses for your bloody ass for five bloody damn years. None of my other friends understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends- you see, you don't even deny it!" Lily looked at the unchanging tone of Snape's Face, "You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who can you?"

Severus Snape stood for a moment, his mouth opened, then it closed once again.

Lily continued, "I can't pretend to be nice to you anymore. I've tried, I've tried so much, but you've chosen your way and I've chosen mine."

"No-Listen, I didn't mean- It was-Lily!" Severus finally opened up.

"You didn't mean to call me Mudblood? Why should I be different from the other Muggleborns you call Mudblood, Severus. Why? Why should I be different?" Lily whispered hoarsely.

Snape struggled with speech trying to find the right thing to say, before he could speak, Lily had gone back into the portrait hole.

"Lily" said a calm, low voice.

"Who's there?" she questioned quietly.

"Over by the fieplace" the voice answered.

Lily looked towards the fireplace, seeing James Potter facing her in one of the large sitting chairs, he was in his blue and white stripped pajamas, his red Gryffindor slippers and gown clashing horribly with his slightly crooked glasses and unruly hair.

"You toe-rag, did you sit here for pure enjoyment to try to get some hint of what happened out there?" Lily pointed back towards the portrait hole, her arms still crossed across her chest.

"Lily, vent out your anger" James calmly uttered.

"What? Huh?" Lily confusedly whispered.

"Actually come with me" James smiled, pulling out the invisbility cloak.

"No."

"Please, Lily."

"Why?"

"Just get under the cloak."

"Why am I bloody listening to you?"

"I dunno, you like me?" James smiled.

"No, I don't" Lily blushed furiously.

"Yes you do, look at your cheeks" James grinned.

Lily's face turned into a deeper red, "Can you just show me where you're going?"

"Of course."

"Where are we?" Lily whispered.

"Shh, Filch's around the corner" James gently whispered in her ear as he looked at the Marauder's Map.

Argus Filch came hobbling around the corner, his grisly hair and yellow teeth frown mingled with his beseeching eye, looking desperately for students out of bed.

"Come along my pretty" he grumbled lowly, looking a Ms. Norris, who meowed twice before walking alongside her master.

"Now" James spoke into Lily's red hair.

"James, why are we looking at a wall?" Lily questioned quietly.

"Just wait" James breathed as he muttered under his breath, pacing back and forth, his eyes closed, his face concentrated on one thought.

Lily looked at James and at the wall, slowly, a small door formed on the wall.

"What is this?" Lily asked, astonished.

"I don't really know... I found it last week... Haven't you read 'Hogwarts, A History'?" James asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah, but how would you know... you don't read" Lily drawled as James took her hand.

"Well, anyway, is there something in there about a room thats there when you need it?" asked James.

"Yeah, I think so, something about a Come and Go Room, also called The Room of Requirement" Lily muttered as James took her hand and pulled her through the doorway.

Lily looked up, seeing an exact replica of the Gryffindor common room.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"Well, I figured you'd want to vent your anger, but didn't want anyone to wake up" James smiled, shoving his hands into his dressing robe pockets.

"Can I see that map of yours?" Lily asked, holding out a hand.

"Of course, I guess so" James shrugged, handing her the parchment.

"Hey, this room isn't on here" her eyes studied, she saw Albus Dumbledore pacing in his office, Proffessor McGonagall sitting at her desk, and she saw Snape's dot slowly walking back down to the dungeons, she felt no remorse for him.

"Yeah, well when this map was made, I didn't know that this room was here, I just found it last week" James replied, sitting on the overstuffed couch in front of the fireplace, "So, erm, tell me."

"Tell you what?" Lily shot.

"Snivellus" James replied.

Lily's face began to contort with anger, "What do you want to know about him? Is Padfoot here?"

"No, just you and me" James gestured towards the room.

"Okay, well, don't get me started on Severus" Lily said, sitting down on the couch next to James staring into the flames, which flickered and popped quietly.

"He told me, told me I was a witch, at first I didn't believe him, neither did my sister Petunia, but then after that first encounter, I started hanging out with him at the park, he told me about Dementors and Hogwarts and other stuff that explained me being different... Then we started school, he went to Slytherin and went to Gryffindor," Lily started pacing back and forth in front of James and the fireplace, "he was slightly angry that I wasn't in Slytherin, but we were still friends, then of course he started to go along with Mulciber and those other wanna-be Death Eaters," Lily's voice began to sound hurt and angered as her hands clenched into fists, "I tried defending him, saving his bloody arse every time you and your lolly-gaging gang came along, but then today, he just went and ruined it all!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs, "Why the bloody hell should I be different from the other muggleborns called mudblood? Why is it he feels to treat me differently from everyone else? Huh? Why? In fact don't try to answer that..."

Lily flopped down next to James once more.

"Lily, I can't explain why he called what he did, but I can explain why I did what I did today" James spoke softly, placing a hand barely on her shoulder, slightly afraid that she might explode.

"You, the prankster James Potter, has an explanation for his unruly actions?" Lily stiffly asked.

"Yes... you see, umm I went to use the Loo the other day and Snape and his friends were planning something awful, I didn't hear the full extent of what they were doing, but it had to something to do with Mary McDonald... Well, of course," James saw out of the corner of eye Lily looking straight at his features, he smiled slightly, hoping that she didn't notice his blush, "well, then of course what they planned had happened to her... I confronted Snape to..to..to..ummm-"

"James, thank you" Lily's lip curved into a smile, "You told Snape that if he did what they did to Mary to me, you would kill him... but I'm guessing you had to be discreet about it because Padfoot and Moony followed you..."

"Yeah" James replied with a nervous air.

The pair looked each other in the eye, studying each one's features, slowly, with out realising, they got close to each other. Lily closed her eyes, James slightly tilted his and then they were kissing. James had kissed other girls before, but kissing Lily Evans was different, her lips were as soft as the froth atop a Butterbeer, but the slight fierce added to it was like drinking a bottle of firewhiskey.

His hands ran through her long, dark Auburn hair, it was like feeling a cloud. All in all, kissing Lily Evans was Pure Heaven.

"Wow" Lily sighed, trying to catch her breath.

James smiled back, it was a slightly goofy smile.

"Hold on" Lily reached up, placing her hand on James's glasses, "There you go, they were slightly crooked."

"Thanks" James blushed.

"No problem" Lily smiled at James's embarressment.

"I say we get out of here and got to the kitchens and get a midnight snack" James slightly chuckled.

"But, well, I don't know, ummm," she looked at James's inquisitorial look, "Well, I guess if you've taken me this far, you can take me further" Lily smiled, holding her chin up high, looking at James on the tip of her nose.

"I will always take you further" James smiled, taking the invisbility cloak and covering the both of them before they departed...

_**This particular story was one I originally wrote for a Language assignment, unfortunately I never got it back, so I had to remember it, at least the first line... I could only remember that much...**_

_**Love,**_

_**G-j.a.l-H**_


End file.
